Heat waves and leather couches
by YuYuChan
Summary: Yaoi! KnivesLegato Sunny days, leather couches, hormones and pretty boys. Seriously, what more do you want!


Hee hee... I love Legato-sama. To the brink of obsession, you know? And Knives... Well he's not my favorite but if Legato-sama loves him so much then I guess he's ok. And of course, Knives/Legato makes me squeal at night. But I'm really only good at dribble drabbles. So, here's my Knives/Legato dribble drabble! Enjoy and don't forget to sprinkle my donut with some reviews eh?  
  
And this is slash, yaoi, male/male content! If you don't LOVE that then don't read it. Also this is R and I considered a full-blown lemon but this is what, my second fic. I might write one later. The world needs more Knives/Legato after all!

OH! And I don't own Trigun, no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
----  
  
Legato POV  
  
----  
  
I watch him from my position on the black leather couch, opposite to Knives. It is a hot day and I have long since abandoned my white coat and boots, but only after Knives had looked at me and said I looked hot. My bare arms stick against the leather and my shoulders ache from my heavy jacket but I ignore it.  
  
I passed the time by watching my master as he read something in today's paper. He read whatever had been written with keen interest, sparing me a glance only so often. I stare at him with unblinking eyes, watching how his brow creased and fingers clenched every so often. I know his expression, he wears it every time Vash is mentioned. It's a mixture of love and hate and want.  
  
I hate it.  
  
I want him to look at me and want and love. But that's being selfish, I'm just a pitiful human and Knives is a supreme being. In the end Knives will kill me because I have lost my usefulness. I can only follow his orders and try to please him however I can with my remaining time. It's painful but I long ago gave up on the idea of Knives wanting me. It's simply a dream for me. All humans have dreams after all.  
  
I wonder if plants dream.  
  
Knives looks at me again. His expression is different, he sets the newspaper down and smirks. My stomach does a strage flip-flop but I ignore it.  
  
"Come here, Legato," he commands and I am instantly at his side on the bigger couch. My hair tickles and I want to scratch it, but I resist. Almost as if psychic, Knives reaches over and brushes the blue strands away from my face. He stares at me, almost as if he's memorising my face. I can't help but blush as his hand trails down to my cheek and slowly carresses it.  
  
This is a side of Knives I've never seen.  
  
His thumb traces my lips. "Someday," he murmurs almost to himself,"I might have to send you after Vash, human. What will you do?" He speaks his latter words against my ear and shivers running down my spine.  
  
"I will do whatever you tell me to," I say, fully confident that I can carry out my master's orders. He smirks and suddenly his attitude changes. He pushes me onto my back and hovers over me, his face mere centimeters from mine.  
  
"Whatever I ask, is it?" he sounds so smug, and my groin tightens at the breath on my cheek. I wonder if this requires me to respond and I open my mouth to ask but I'm stopped by lips meeting my own.  
  
Knives, my master, is kissing me.  
  
His tongue roughly claims my mouth and dominates me. His hands work at my shirt and soon we part only so he can tug the offending fabric off. My back again hits the couch and soon Knives is towering over me, becoming my future even as he takes it away.  
  
"Well now human, would you give in to me even as I hold your life in my hands?" He demands, hands traveling across my chest. "Will you betray your people?!"  
  
I scream as he suckles on my neck. "Yes!! Please, I'm yours master!" The words easily spill from my mouth, I have always been Knives'. Now I will just be his in the physical sense too.  
  
And all through the night Knives worships my body and shows me pleasure beyond my dreams. In the morning, he tells me to seek out Vash the Stampede and make him suffer.  
  
I will carry out Knives' wish, because my purpose is to make him happy. My master, my lover, my Knives.  
  
----  
  
Wow. Blush. I never thought of making this R when I started! But I do like this... Anyway please review so I know to write more! SLASH FOREVER!! Yeah!


End file.
